Amor multicolor
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Remus ama a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Pero cuando Teddy cambia el color de su cabello, Remus lo ama aún más.


**_Amor multicolor_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, J.K Rowling es la creadora y propietaria de tan maravilloso mundo._**

* * *

><p>Verde, amarillo, violeta, azul, turquesa, rosa-chicle, y de nuevo turquesa. Remus mira la cuna donde duerme su hijo y está maravillado. El pelo del bebé le cambia con una facilidad asombrosa y él lo contempla como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo. De hecho lo es. Teddy Remus Lupin es, a sus ojos, el bebé más lindo del mundo. Lindo y perfecto como su mamá.<p>

El ex-profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sonrie cada vez que su hijo cambia el color de su cabello. Es, sencillamente, hipnotizante mirarlo. Ahora Teddy está despierto y su cabello es mitad rojo y mitad amarillo, casi dorado.

—Gryffindor —piensa, orgulloso.

Afuera, en algún lugar, Harry y sus amigos están terminando su misión. Remus sabe que la guerra acabará pronto y ansía que así sea para que su hijo pueda crecer en un mundo en el que por nada deba preocuparse.  
>Teddy está en brazos de su mamá, Remus los mira y el amor que siente por ambos es tan inmenso que es casi palpable. Dora tiene el cabello más rosa de lo habitual y Teddy, ahora, lo lleva castaño como su padre. Remus sonrie, nada en el mundo podría opacar su felicidad.<p>

Recuerda la alegría de James cuando nació Harry y solo ahora, casi dieciocho años después, entiende que sintió su amigo en ese momento. Un hijo es el regalo más maravilloso que cualquier persona pueda tener y él lo vivía en carne propia.

Tiene su propia familia. Ellos son los Lupin y nada lo hace más orgulloso, es su máximo logro. Ni sus excelentes calificaciones en Hogwarts, ni haber sido profesor, ni nada, se compara con tal cosa. Tiene una esposa a la que ama con todo su corazón y un hijo por el cual, literalmente, es capaz de dar su vida.  
>Dora le anuncia que se dará un baño, él la besa y asiente. Le dice que no se preocupe que él cuidará de su hijo. Eso es lo que más ama, cuidarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y mirarlo embelesado durante horas.<p>

Sabe que lo más probable que el pequeño llore si lo levanta de la cuna, pero la tentación es más fuerte que él. Con cuidado, lo levanta y lo acuna él mismo. Teddy abre los ojos y, para su sorpresa, no llora sino que le sonrie, cambiando nuevamente su cabello a turquesa. Ese parece ser el color preferido del bebé, pues el que más tiempo usa. Remus sonrie ampliamente al ver como su hijo, toma su dedo índice entre una de sus manitas. Lo levanta hasta la altura de sus ojos y le habla:

—¿Sabes que te amo, no Teddy?

El bebé estira sus brazos y juega con uno de los mechones de su pelo entrecano, al tiempo que se le escapa una risa contagiosa. Remus entiende a la perfección ese mensaje, Teddy también lo ama a él.  
>Está tan concentrado mirando al pequeño, que no nota como desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, Dora lo está mirando atentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Afuera hay una guerra pero ellos, en su humilde casa con su pequeña familia, sonrien todo el tiempo porque Teddy ha logrado lo imposible con su nacimiento: traer felicidad, en medio de la más absoluta desesperación.<p>

Cuando la noche cae y Remus se dispone a ir a la cama, ve como allí su esposa se ha quedado dormida con Teddy sobre su pecho. Ambos llevan el cabello rosa-chicle. Sin hacer ruido, Remus se coloca al lado de las dos personas más importantes en su mundo y los protege a ambos con sus brazos.

Los mira en el más absoluto silencio antes de quedarse él también dormido pensando en lo que deparará el día siguiente, cuando vea a Teddy cambiar el color de su cabello nuevamente. Ya sabe distinguir cada estado de ánimo de su hijo. Si tiene hambre su cabello es violeta, si está enojado es rojo, si tiene sueño es naranja y si está feliz... si está feliz es imposible decirlo pues cambia a cada rato. Y él lo ama cuando eso sucede pues, por lo general, Teddy le hace un homenaje al arcoiris cada vez que está contento.

Teddy está lleno de colores y Remus está lleno de amor... de amor multicolor.


End file.
